Insanity of Humans
by hawa-chan
Summary: Anybody can turns to insane.Nowaki somehow turns into a mad scientist after reading a m-preg manga and he do experiment so that his Hiro-san can bare his child.Misaki got involved as Usagi want him to pregnant too!This is hell for Misaki and Hiroki!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Insanity of Humans

**Pairing:** Usami Akihiko x Takahashi Misaki/Kusama Nowaki x Kamijyou Hiroki

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica, that's obvious.

Warning! Mpreg!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

[Experiment]

"BA~~~~~~~~~~KA~~~~~~~~HI~~~~~~KO!" shouts Hiroki at his childhood friend, Usami Akihiko or Usagi. Usagi is shocked. He looks at his friend and found that Hiroki is running towards him.

"What actually happened, Hiroki? You look pale!" ask him. Hiroki is gasping. Suddenly, hr grabs Usagi's shoulder.

"Listen here!" Usagi is sweating, waiting for Hiroki's explanations.

"NOWAKI HAS TURNED INTO A FREAKING MAD SCIENTIST! YOU GOT IT?" shouts Hiroki.

Usagi is silent for a few seconds.

"What?" ask Usagi once more.

"Didn't you hear me? Nowaki is doing an insane experiment and he wants me to participate on it!" shouts Nowaki.

Usagi is blinking. He is hardly understood to what was his friend's blabbering. But, he looks very frightened. Usagi wonders why?

"Okay, Hiroki. Just calm down and tell me what he got up?" said Usagi, trying to calm his friend down. Hiroki sighs. Then, he looks at Usagi.

"Listen here Akihiko, that idiot..." Suddenly a voice calls him cheerfully.

"Hiro~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~san!"

Hiroki is shocked. He saw Nowaki runs towards him. You can imagine him running with slow motion happily.

"Not now! "But before Hiroki manages to escape, Nowaki has grabs Hiroki's hand. Hiroki tries to run away but thanks to Nowak's tallness, he failed. Nowaki saw Usagi and smiles.

"Let go of me, you idiot! What happened to you? Why do you want me to do that stupid experiment?" shouts Hiroki to his lover.

"It is not stupid! It will make us happier than we are!" Nowaki tries to convince his lover to do the experiment.

"How can we be happy if I really get to 'that' situation?" shouts Hiroki. Usagi feels weird. What kind of situation that he means?

"Excuse me, Kusama, did you mean...Wait! I really don't understand what you are saying at all! And, what experiment did you made!" shouts Usagi. Nowaki looks at Usagi and silent. Suddenly he smirks. He let go his Hiro-san and walks closer to Usagi. He grabs Usagi's shoulders.

"Listen here, Usami-san," said Nowaki, gloomy. Usagi is sweating and gulping.

"Have you ever thought..." Nowaki tries to explain to Usagi but Hiroki cuts him.

"No! Don't listen to him Bakahiko!" shouts Hiroki. But Usagi is freaking curious.

"To get a child with your male lover?" Nowaki continues. Usagi is too shocked to speak.

"See? I told you to not listen to him!" said Hiroki, patting his own face. Nowaki don't want to lose so he has to say this to Usagi.

"Why are you silent? Don't you want a kid with Misaki-kun?" asks Nowaki.

"No!" said both Usagi and Hiroki. It makes Nowaki is shocked.

"Why?" shouts him.

"BECAUSE WE HATE KID!" Nowaki is silent. He walks to closer to Usagi.

"So that's it. Oh well, but...Misaki-kun loves kid does he? What he will say or do if he got pregnant?" Nowaki tries to trick Usagi.

* * *

_Usagi's imagination if Misaki get pregnant._

Misaki looks sad.

"Misaki? What happened to you?" ask Usagi.

"I...I got pregnant, I got pregnant Usagi-san!" shout Misaki and hugs Usagi.

"U...usagi-san! I...I'm afraid!" said Misaki, tighten his hug. Usagi care eases his lover's hair.

"Afraid? What would make you afraid, dear? You should be happy, Misaki! This kid is proving of our love, my dear!"

"Usagi-san!" Misaki is happy.

* * *

_When he enters 9 months..._

"U..Usagi-san! It...It moves!" Misaki touches his big belly. Usagi immediately runs to him and touches it.

"Wow...it really strong in kicking," said Usagi, touching his lover's tummy.

Suddenly, Misaki feels a great pain on his tummy. Usagi is shocked.

"I...itai! Usagi-san!" Misaki tries to bear the pain. Usagi gets panicked and he holds Misaki to his red sports car.

"Misaki, hang in there!" said Usagi. He drives his car as fast as he can.

* * *

_At last..._

"Congratulation! You've become a father!" said the doctor. Usagi is reliefs. Misaki and the baby safe.

"Misaki, I love you...thank you for giving me a heir." Misaki is very happy.

"I love you too...I love you...very much...Thank you for letting me to give birth to this child..."

Usagi kiss his lover's lip and then his child's forehead.

* * *

_The imagination's over..._

"So, how is your opinion?" ask Nowaki, grins. He is sure that Usagi will agree this time.

"Well, it's not like I will love a kid or be a good father but..." Hiroki is sweating.

"Oh, no! You don't!" said Hiroki.

"I agree! Totally agree!" said Usagi and grabs Nowaki' s shoulder. Nowaki is satisfied. He manages to trick his lover's friend to participate on his freaking experiment.

"Bakahiko! You traitor!" shouts Hiroki. He's dead! Nowaki surely will make him pregnant! _No! I don't want that! And now that Bakahiko will make my student pregnant! No, I must get away from this. _Hiroki is distance himself slowly from those two to run away but Usagi manages to catch him.

"Where do you want to go? Hiroki?" Usagi and Nowaki glares at him with a scary looks.

"GYAAAAAAHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Misaki has just cleaned their house. He is wondering when Usagi-san will come home. He looks at wall clock. It's 9 o'clock now. Misaki is sighing and he walks to entrance door. He opens the door but it was no sign where Usagi will come back.

"Where did he go at this late?" said Misaki and shuts the door.

Suddenly he feels dizzy and he goes to his room and lies on the bed. He falls asleep as he is too tired by something he could tell.

Usagi opens the door and enters his house. He is looks for Misaki but he is not around. He tries to go to Misaki' s room and found that Misaki is sleeping. Why he sleeps in such early? Usagi care eases Misaki' s hair.

Misaki, if this plan works, we can get a child when other couples can't. I swear that I'll love you more than this. Then he kisses his lover's lips. Usagi can't wait for tomorrow where the 'plan A' will be launched.

* * *

Okay, this is my second story about Junjou Romantica. I still think what experiment Nowaki will do to Hiroki and Misaki. Anyway, I'll love to hear your opinion. So, please leave a tone of review pleasseee~~~! Wow...6 pages in Microsoft words... never did this in 1 day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[This morning and the truths]

Misaki still wake up early that morning even though his dizzy still not disappeared. He doesn't want Usagi to get worried. So, he has to act like normal.

Misaki is preparing breakfast for both Usagi and him. Suddenly, he feels dizzy again. He feels weird. He thinks that he must seek a doctor today and of course without telling Usagi.

Usagi comes down to the dining room and the breakfast was ready. He sit down on his chair and picks up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," said both of them and eat.

After finished eating, Misaki goes to the kitchen to wash all the dishes. Then, he gets prepare to go to school. Usagi looks at him.

"Misaki..." Misaki is shocked. Did Usagi-san have known about it?

"Why did you sleep early last night?" Misaki is shocked. Sleep early at 9 o'clock when you usually never do that. It is totally suspicious.

"I...I just too tired cleaning so I slept early." Misaki lied. Usagi nodes.

Misaki is reliefs. Usagi still not suspect that he is sick. If not, he will be dragged to hospital right now.

"Okay Usagi-san, I want to go now. Please do your work and don't miss the dateline or Aikawa-san will kill you!" said Misaki and takes his bag.

Usagi saw something weird about Misaki by the way of Misaki walk.

"Misaki, let me send you by car," said Usagi. Misaki is shocked once again.

"You don't need to. I just go to school by walking." Misaki tries to evade from Usagi sending him to school. If not, he will notice that Misaki is not well today.

"It's okay if you say so." Misaki feels guilty to hear that. Usagi is sincere to send him to university but he denies it coldly. Misaki opens the door and walks to school.

* * *

On the way, he could feel a sharp pain on his head. Misaki tries to bear it and runs to the university. He has reached at the university's main gate but the pain is still not disappearing. So, he runs to the class. But on the way he bumps into Sumi. Both Misaki and Sumi fall on the ground and their books messed up.

"Why do you in such a hurry Takahashi?" ask Sumi and picks all of his books.

"I'm sorry, Sumi-senpai. I am not well so I want hurriedly reaching to class." said Misaki and wake up. But suddenly Misaki feel like he is fading. Sumi is shocked and catches Misaki who is about to fall.

"Takahashi! If you feel not well then don't come to school!" shouts Sumi.

"But Usagi-san will surely worry about me!" That is what Misaki fears of.

"If that is your reason, then go to hospital with me! Now!" shouts Sumi to his junior. Misaki makes sad eyes.

"Okay..."

They go to see Hiroki to inform him about their absences. Hiroki approves them.

"Un...Kamijyo-sensei, please keep this as secret from Usagi-san. I don't want to make him worried," said Misaki and bows. Then, Hiroki remembered yesterday's experiment.

"Have Akihiko give him that?" think Hiroki.

Sumi and Misaki walk to the hospital where Nowaki works. They make an appointment with Nowaki and a nurse asks them to wait at the sofa in front of Nowaki's office. A few seconds later, Nowaki calls them.

"Takahashi-san!"

"Yes, I am!" said Misaki and enters the office. He saw Nowaki9 is writing a document.

"Well, what's wrong with you today?" ask Nowaki, smiling.

"Eto...I felt dizzy since yesterday. So I slept early on 9 o'clock before Usagi-san came home. But at this morning, it still remains the same. Until now I feel like I'm going to collapse." said Misaki. Nowaki is silent.

"You...feel dizzy until feel like you're going to collapse? Right?" Nowaki asks. Misaki nodes.

_Oh my god. Did he have that already? Did Usami-san give that to him last night?_

"UN...Misaki-kun, did you eat something yesterday?" ask Nowaki. Misaki try to recall what he eats yesterday.

"Eto...when you say that, I think I eat too much this month or maybe this past two months, I didn't really remembered it." Said Misaki.

Nowaki is silent.

"Okay, please lay on the bed. Let me examine you." _Something was wrong with him. I must take his blood sample. _Misaki lies down to bed as asked and Nowaki starts to examine him. Suddenly Misaki falls asleep. Nowaki is shocked.

"Wait, why he gets tired this easily?" said Nowaki, sweating. He opens his office door and he saw Sumi at outside.

"You are..."

"I'm Sumi, his senior at university." Nowaki nodes for understanding.

"Excuse me but, can you call Usami-san to come here right now?" Sumi is shocked.

"What...what is wrong with Takahashi-kun?"

"I can't say it to you now until Usami-san comes here. There is something that I need to discuss with him." Sumi can see Nowaki is sweating. _I knew that something is wrong with him. _That is what Sumi thinks.

* * *

Usagi is still typing his novel, trying to keep up with his dateline that he always missed on. There is nothing he can't do. If it is a yaoi novel, he surely can do it faster than ordinary novel. He sighs.

Suddenly, he heard the phone is ringing. He walks to the phone and answers it.

"This is Usami residence. Can I know who is there?" asks Usagi.

"Usami-sensei, this is Sumi. Misaki is now at hospital. He supposes to make a medical check up but he fall asleep there. Can you take him home? And Kusama-sensei wants to discuss something with you."

Usage is shocked.

_What? Misaki is at hospital? What happened to him? I still didn't give Misaki 'that' yet...No! That's not important! Misaki must have something wrong with him! Why he came to hospital after all? He never tells me this. He even evades me this morning. Think it again, Misaki looks pale this morning. I'm such an idiot!

* * *

_

Misaki opens his eyes.

"Un..." Misaki wakes up and rubs his eyes. Unfortunately, the first person he saw is someone that he doesn't want to meet at this timing appears in front of him. The person is none other than Usagi. Usage is glares at him.

"Misaki..." Misaki is shocked.

_Oh no! Usagi-san has known my condition! He will keep babbling to me tonight!_

"Why didn't you tell me that you're not well?" ask Usagi. Misaki is shocked.

"Eto...actually..."

"Tell me the truth!" Misaki is speechless. Usagi is serious this time.

"Actually...I feel not well yesterday. So I slept early last night. Then this morning, it became worse. So, Sumi-senpai forced me to come here."

Suddenly, Usagi pulls Misaki and put him on his chest. Misaki is shocked.

"U...Usagi-san?" Misaki is blushing.

"Can't you put a little bit believe on me? I know that you don't want to make me worry. But this is not the way!" said Usagi.

Misaki's tears falls suddenly Misaki hugs Usagi.

"Usagi-san! I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." cries Misaki, with tears. Usagi smiles at him and care ease Misaki's soft hair.

Suddenly, Nowaki opens the door. Hiroki is with him too.

"Kamijyou-sensei..." said Misaki.

"Usami-san, we can do that plan on Hiro-san, but not Misaki-kun!" said Nowaki. Usagi is shocks. Misaki is lost to what happened now.

"What are you talking about?" ask Misaki.

* * *

**Nowaki's POV**

It is all started when I found a special yaoi manga at the bookstore. Yes, it contained m-preg and the couple in that manga looked very happy. M-preg is a short form for male pregnancy. Male pregnancy refers to the incubation of one or more embryos or fetuses by the male of any species. In other words, it enables man to get pregnant with another man.

When I read this, I felt very touched. It will be good if I can get a child with Hiro-san! Then, I saw an encyclopaedia about male pregnancy. When I took a look on it, I have a confident that I can fulfil this dream. So, I started to make a research about male pregnancies. Yes, I look forward for the result! I believe that we can get a child!

And, after researching for a month, I managed to create a creation that enables man to get pregnant. I'm so happy that time and I asked Hiro-san to try it. But, he refused. But, I don't give up. I just can't. If not, this only dream will never become true.

But yesterday, Hiro-san ran off from me when I asked him once more. Gosh... I really need him to understand this. Suddenly, we bumped into Usami-san. Then, I tried to ask him to get Misaki-kun pregnant too. At first, he didn't agree but after tricking him with some words, he agreed.

But, in this condition...That is no way that Misaki-kun can get pregnant at this sort of timing.

* * *

"Yes, Misaki-kun have already got pregnant so if he get that during pregnancy, he'll in a hot soup!" said Nowaki. All are shocked with that explanation, mainly of course Misaki.

"Congratulation," said Sumi, smiling to his junior.

Usagi is speechless. Even the plan is not working, Misaki is still got pregnant. He is really in a damn shock.

"Misaki..."

But, before Usagi manages to call Misaki, Misaki has passed out by the shock.

"MISAKI!"

_To be continued...

* * *

_

At last, the chapter 2 has being published! This chapter is somehow longer than my other fanfics. Anyway, I'll do ten pages if I could. Okay now, **pleeeeasseee REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

[When the night comes]

Misaki opens his eyes. He is too weak to wake up. Why he was here? He should be at hospital, right? Suddenly, Misaki remembered something and shocked.

Oh yes. He was claimed pregnant. How this can be? Both he and Usagi is guy. Something was wrong here. It is a joke right? As he thinks that, he saw a photo besides him. Misaki picks it and looks at the picture. He is shocked to see the image of fetus in the photo. Wait! Who's child is this? Don't say that...it's mine?

"USAAGII-SANN!" shouts that boy. Usagi who continues his work on a new yaoi novel saw him running towards him and shocked. Worried about Misaki and the baby (or maybe the babies), quickly catches his princess and make him lies on the sofa. Misaki is shocked.

"Mi-Misaki! Don't be reckless! You have a baby inside you, remember!" said Usagi, making Misaki mad. He wakes and slaps his boyfriend. Usagi is shocked.

"Don't say this joke again? I will never being fooled again! How can a guy pregnant? Use your common sense! Instead, Kusama-sensei had already said that you still not giving me anything that makes me pregnant! Natural pregnancies for guys are IMPOSSIBLE!"

Usagi is in silent. He is searching an excuse to answer his boyfriend. Suddenly, Misaki feels tired from yelling to Usagi. His knees touch the floor. Usagi is shocked and rushes to his lover. He touches Misaki's belly and rubs it.

"Don't rush yourself. You need to rest. It's okay Misaki. I'm here for you and our baby. Please believe me. You're pregnant, Misaki. So, you need to go sleep, okay?" said Usagi while Misaki is panting tiredly. Even though he still not believe this crappy, his other side believes that he is too tired for no reason and it must be because of this pregnancy.

Misaki has to take Usagi's advice to go back to sleep. Usagi is at Misaki's side as he get onto the bed.

"Usagi-san..." calls Misaki.

"Yes, love?" asks Usagi.

"If I am truly pregnant, that is your fault!" These words make Usagi laughs.

"I guess so, all right. Go back to sleep." Misaki closes his eyes and sleeps. Usagi is relieved.

Usagi is wondering. Has he done the right thing? He never thought to have a child, but for Misaki's sake, he'll do anything.

At the office, Hiroki is full with unease and tense. He is too worried about Nowaki's plan. Especially when he noticed that Misaki had got pregnant. Suddenly, Miyagi and Shinobu enter the office.

"Oh? Hiroki! What's wrong? You look gloomy!"

Hiroki who never notice his officemate is shocked to hear that.

"What? It's you?"

"Who else?" said Miyagi.

Hiroki sighs. He don't have mood to argue with Miyagi.

"Guess what, Shinobu is pregnant!" hearing that sensitive words make Hiroki shocked.

"W…what?" asks Hiroki.

"He said that I'm fucking pregnant! Deaf?" shouts Shinobu.

"Fuck you! Do you know the meaning of that?" shout Hiroki.

"I know that! Blame that idiot Miyagi for EVERYTHING!" shouts Shinobu. Hiroki becomes speechless. That idiot professor! He is really similar to Nowaki. Those pervert men…. Just leave us alone already!

"Congratulation, Takahashi-kun!" said Sumi.

"Huh?"

"Congratulation for having baby!"

"Sumi-senpai…doesn't dare to talk about this at university!'

Misaki' s eyes becomes more scary, making Sumi to chill until his spine. Misaki really can get scary when he is angry. Maybe his mood swings, or maybe he is angry for still not accepting that he is pregnant even he is a guy. Oh, my God. This must be crazy. But, these means that he will never have chance to seduce Usagi again. Misaki 100% will be Usagi 's wife! Darn it!

Back to Hiroki 's situation.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" asks Hiroki.

"What?" asks Shinobu.

"Have you ever heard about the problem that made you...err...pregnant?" asks Hiroki. Shinobu snapped. But still, he has to remain calm.

"You...you...know? I'm not clear about it but, there was an experiment about these 200 years ago where you can pass this annoying ability to your heirs, if they could. I hate to admit it, but I'm the one of their heirs. Ahhh! Damn it!" shouts Shinobu.

Hiroki is totally speechless. Then, his own student is...

_Wait, I'm not the one right? Please no..._

Because of that day, Hiroki avoids Nowaki for a week.

"Alright, Misaki, what do you want for dinner tonight?" asks Usagi.

"Em...chocolate fondue with cheese bread please!" cheers Misaki. Usagi has known that Misaki is carving. That's the best proof that Misaki is pregnant. Misaki has just read a magazine that shows about chocolates and sweets.

"Alright, we will have it tonight. But you must eat rice first." Said Usagi, smiles.

"Okay! Let's have curry for dinner tonight!"

Misaki...is having baby. He's cute. I can't wait to see our child. Wait, I hate kids right? But, if it's our child... I think I don't really care about it. As long as Misaki is happy, I never care about it.

Usagi and Misaki are on the same bed starting tonight. What Usagi wants is to hug and kiss Misaki all the time.

"Usagi-san..."

"Yes, dear?"

"I guess, I'm really pregnant now..." Misaki sobbed. Usagi is shocked. The tears on Misaki 's eyes make him panic for no reason.

"Wha…wha….Of course you are pregnant. Just don't let it distracts you. You really, really need proper rest. Okay?" Usagi 's voice trembles as he speaks. He is really terrified that Misaki will worry about his pregnancy or anything.

"Em…I am really terrified… but at the same time, I 'm really…happy!" Usagi is stunned as Misaki smiles happily. His smile is always as radiant as a sun. Usagi is relieved to hear that. Suddenly, he rubes Misaki 's tummy. Misaki is shocked and his face blushes.

"Baby…don't worry. Mummy and daddy are here…" whisper Usagi and both of them sleep soundlessly.


End file.
